


Tsuki Shimmering Gōrudo

by mysteriousmice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmice/pseuds/mysteriousmice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracky bizarre messed up Sherlock porn.<br/>Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuki Shimmering Gōrudo

Sherlock Holmes had a gift. With just the bat of an eyelash, he could get people to do most anything he wanted.  
His beautiful, sparkling anime eyes could convince an entire crowd of people to step aside for him. They got Molly to give him body parts, gave Lestrade reason to give him cases, and more. He could get Mycroft and Anderson to shut up, Mrs. Hudson to give him a good deal on the flat, and he had even used it to obtain his gun. The victims of this sparkly, gorgeous glowing power would generally forget that they ever had a reason not to shortly afterwards. In some short-term cases, the victim forgot it ever happened in the first place.  
However, tonight Sherlock would point these sugoi orbs of power onto John Watson.  
“John, come here,” Sherlock muttered. He watched as John sighed, put down his book, and stepped in front of him.  
“What is it now, Sherlock?” Sherlock responded by taking a step closer, completely bursting through John's personal space, and looking him straight in the eyes. John blinked. He could see sweat forming on the back of the army doctor's neck. He reached down, taking John's wrist in his hand. His pulse had elevated. Good.  
“John, I want you to fuck me senseless on the couch. The lube is in my sock drawer. Don't mess up my organization.” Sherlock batted his eyelashes a bit in a kawaii fashion, watching John's pupils dilate and his face redden.  
“All... All right, then. Okay. Wow.” John stumbled back a bit, walking briskly to Sherlock's bedroom. Funny, thought Sherlock. They don't usually talk back.  
Sherlock was sitting on the couch by the time that John returned, a bottle of lube in his hands. He set it on the floor by the sofa. Sherlock swung his legs up onto the couch and put his arms above his head. John crawled over him, one arm moving up to pin Sherlock's hands above his head and the other trailing against Sherlock's cheek. One of his knees pressed close to Sherlock's crotch.  
“Jesus Christ, Sherlock...” John murmured as he leaned in to kiss his lips. Sherlock kissed back for a while, only pulling back to speak.  
“Don't be delicate.”  
“Oh, believe me. I won't. I'm just enjoying this moment.” John seemed to purr as he spoke.  
As promised, John kissed him deeply and harshly as he tugged open the buttons of Sherlock's shirt. John nibbled at Sherlock's lower lip as the shirt was pulled off of his torso and onto his arms. The cuffs got caught on his wrists for a moment, but John quickly yanked the entire piece of fabric off and tossed it to the side.  
It didn't take long before all of Sherlock's clothes had been flung across the room in a similar fashion, and after that, John's clothes went, too, and John's lips and teeth made little marks trailing down his chest and lower stomach until Sherlock was writhing in pleasure. John sucked and licked at his lower regions before he let his right hand take over, using his left to grab the lube. He oiled up a few fingers before tracing one in circles around Sherlock's entrance, causing him to groan needfully. He slipped the finger inside, allowing Sherlock to adjust a bit before he started finger fucking him. A second and then a third entered Sherlock and he moaned as John's lips found one of his nipples, sucking it until it was all pink and erect.   
He slipped his fingers out of Sherlock before he greased up his wiener and pressed it at Sherlock's butthole. Sherlock groaned.  
“John, please.” And with that, John thrusted into him. Sherlock arched into it, his hands shooting to John's shoulders and then to his back as John started plunging in and out, faster and harder. His fingernails scratched at John's scarred skin.  
John groaned into Sherlock's collar bone and pumped his shaft as he picked up the pace.  
It didn't take long for Sherlock to reach his climax, moaning John's name as his semen exploded like a firework across their chests. John finished inside of him after one last thrust.  
John pulled out as they both caught their breath and looked into eachother's eyes.  
“That was... That was fantastic,” John murmured as he planted a soft kiss against the corner of Sherlock's lips.  
“We should get cleaned up,” Sherlock responded. John would forget this ever happened by the following morning. John climbed off of him.  
“Do you want the first shower?”  
“You go ahead. I'll just towel off and head to bed,” Sherlock replied. He did as he said he would, wiping the semen off of him with a wet rag in the kitchen, slipping on a pair of pants, and wandering to his bed where he collapsed.  
-  
When he woke up in the morning, he felt inexplicably warm. He soon realized that he had arms wrapped around him. John must have slipped into bed with him after his shower.  
Sherlock carefully extracted himself from John's arms and stalked to the kitchen. He was a little sore from last night's activities, but not so much that he couldn't walk. He put the kettle on and was perusing the cabinets for a small snack when he heard footsteps.  
“Good morning,” John yawned.  
“Morning,” replied Sherlock. John walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter next to Sherlock.  
“Sore from last night?” Sherlock opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again as his mind raced. John still remembered. That wasn't supposed to happen.  
“... A bit.”  
“Hopefully you're not too sore, because tonight I want you in my bed.” John put down a piece of toast before walking out of the room.  
Sherlock paused. _So the eyes don't work on John_ , he thought. _That means that he did it out of his own free will._  
“We can arrange something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that "greased wieners" is what happens when I write Sherlock porn without looking to other fanfictions for guidance. I don't understand porn what even is it  
> so  
> yeah up i hope you liked this one oh my god


End file.
